The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to an apparatus and method for managing access authorization to Web forums open to anonymous users within an organization.
The World Wide Web provides many forums for users to communicate. Many providers of content on the Web allow users to post comments. News articles, social networking profiles, photograph sharing site, Web log (blog) entries, etc. often include a section for users to post comments. These comment tools are instrumental in providing a voice to users and in keeping the attention of users to which advertisements may be targeted.
Organizations and communities may use anonymous blogs, forums, or collaboration spaces where members of the organization may anonymously provide opinions on matters of interest to the organization or community. Given the anonymity of the members, these tools may also be used by some members to cause harm to the organization or community, or to other individuals. The content in blogs, forums, comments, and the like may serve to undermine authority, destroy the integrity of the work of others, or bully, ridicule, or embarrass an individual.
To solve this problem, administrators must monitor the posted content and remove any harmful content. When offenses are repeated, the administrator may decide to ban the offender from access to the communication tool.
Using such anonymous communication tools, a user typically chooses a recognizable nickname, also referred to as a screen name, user name, or alias, for example. These nicknames may be used by members to establish an identity without sacrificing anonymity. Unfortunately, any access control based on such an “anonymous identity” can be easily circumvented by malicious offenders. For example, an offender may simply apply for a new nickname and repeat the malicious behavior. Therefore, solutions that guarantee 100% anonymity require constant monitoring of posted content by a censorship team before it can be publicly seen. Although offenses may come from a single individual, or a minority of individuals, it is not possible to bar one or more individuals from access completely while still maintaining anonymity.